Zim Wins, Human Lost
by ZimLover221
Summary: It's about Zim wins by beating Dib because he finally get to destory his brain once again when he enters Dib's body but this time, he made a mini pill to dissolve so that he won't be able to notice...wonders what happens next... is Dib dying or dumb?
1. An Idea

Author's Notes: Life-Long violence and few strong languages – beware.  
  
Zim Wins, Human Lost  
  
Zim was attending school like everyday as he always plans what to do to revenge his enemy, Dib. He was talking to Gir like always, "Gir...what shall I do to revenge the puny little enemy?"  
  
Gir said, "Let's make friends with him instead of revenge!"  
  
"NO, IDIOT! I wanted revenge. He wanted revenge." Zim said. Until a flash of an idea, he saw a girl. "MWHAHA! I HAVE ONE DAMN GOOD IDEA!" Zim said in an evil sinister way.  
  
"What is the 'damn good' idea?" Gir asked.  
  
"I shall put him in girl clothes! MWHAHAHA!" Zim laughed evil.  
  
"OH like trying to be friends with him?" Gir asked again.  
  
"D'oohh...NO IDIOT! I'm the one that are trying to make him humiliate in the WHOLE SCHOOL WHERE HE WOULD NEVER COME BACK because of the memory that can't erase!! MWHAHAHAHA!" Zim said.  
  
"Oh...that's mean." Gir said.  
  
"Excuse me, Gir. WE ARE NOT FROM THIS LITTLE PUNY EARTH!! WE ARE FROM ANOTHER PLANET! UNDERSTAND?! WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE MEAN!!!" Zim yelled at Gir and continue walking to school. He kept planning and planning what to do and how he would dress Dib in the girl clothes. Gir whimpered and continue to follow Zim's rules and listen to his ideas to revenge Dib. Zim had another idea but even better he thought... the idea was to eat Dib's brain and even other children' brains to make Zim smart. He said, "I got an even better idea than putting him in girl clothes. MWHAHA! It's going to be great! That Dib's brain, you know? I'm going to eat it and swallow to make me smart!!! Even the children' brains too...MWHAHAHAHAHA! COME GIR! TO THE LAB! CANCEL THE WALKING PLAN!" Zim said in excitement and walk quickly to the Lab. Gir was trying to catch up because of the costume he's pretending to be a regular dog.  
  
Zim opened the door, with the same face on – angry all the times but not this time, he has a wide grin on his face. When he was about to walk in, he tripped a big rock on the floor. "GIR!!!! WHY IS THE HELL IS THIS ROCK DOING HERE?" Zim yelled and stood up once again, and scolded Gir.  
  
"Because I like to play with it?" Gir said.  
  
"WRONG ANSWER!!! You're not supposed to play with the rock. You're supposed to watch TV!" Zim said.  
  
"TV?? I thought you hated me for watching your favorite show on and you won't let me to go back to watch TV since a trillion years ago." Gir said.  
  
"Oh right. Thanks for bringing that up. I'm still damn mad what you've done to my favorite show but oh well, it's the past. JUST WATCH TV ANYWAYS!!" Zim angrily said, in an impatient way.  
  
"Okay!" Gir giggled and he ran to the TV and turned it on, drooling all over his costume.  
  
"Gir, watch the germs. Remember what happened last time? IT WAS DISGUSTING! Oh, I have to get on my anti-germ suit on and spray where you put the germs on. Oh, by the way – it's shower time for you. No germy-germ now, are we?" Zim smiled evil as Gir looked at him, whimpered for his life on wet water that he hated the most. Zim was getting closer to Gir, trying to catch him to get in the shower.  
  
"C'mon, Gir! You won't get electrified again!!! I promise!" Zim said.  
  
"NO. You promised too many times about that over and over. I'm sick of it." Gir said.  
  
"This time, I promise. Please?" Zim said as he pretended to whimper to convince Gir to get in the shower.  
  
"OH ALRIGHT!!! FINE!! You better be..." Gir said in an exasperation way.  
  
"Good." Zim grinned evil. He walked with Gir and he inserted Gir something that won't get him to be electrified once again. While Zim was washing Gir, he was thinking of Dib's brain. He just had an idea again. He's planning to make him dumb again, doing the whole thing again but even better, he just have to be careful – easily in stealthy way – sneaking and cut the part of the brain's stem to make him forget what Dib did in school. He thought, "Ooh, how clever I am to do this...MWHAHAHAHAHA! Dib is going to be so stupid and join the kindergarten again. Goodie, I can't wait to see the face on Dib's." He squealed as he was washing Gir. Gir got a little electrified but it got better this time.  
  
Okay, that's it!! I know, I know. I'm sorry!! tears but R&R please!! Then you can go on reading Chapter TWO! Yes I am evil also known as Zim's girlfriend. MWHAHA! looks around Sam, stop stalking me, that's just annoying – seriously. blinks buh-bye. MWHAHAHA! Don't look at me!! READ!!! 


	2. Mini Pill

Author's notes: Enjoy reading...same thing as the rating...  
  
Zim was so excited and was making a small, small pill in his lab. He can't wait to feel the energy of insanity he would laugh right away. When he was done making, he held it up in his palm of his small hand and said, "I now called this pill, MINI PILL!" Zim said and broke down, laughing insanity.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" said Gir.  
  
"I made a Mini Pill... it's not for you. It's for Dib." Zim said, giggling in high pitch of how excited he was.  
  
"I thought you were going to eat his brain and the other children's brains, not made him a cute little pill." Gir said.  
  
"I KNOW GIR! I changed my mind...I just had the clever idea anyways. I'm not going to tell you because you would think it's stupid to do it again." Zim said.  
  
"Do what again?" Gir said.  
  
"I said I can't fucking tell you." Zim said.  
  
"Aw! You said fucking! No, that's bad!!" Gir said.  
  
"Shut up!" said Zim.  
  
"You're too mean." Gir said as he looked down on his feet then smelled something that is his favorite. Tacos.  
  
"TACOS!!! CAN I SNIFF IT AND BUY IT FOR ME?? PLEASE?! MUST...HAVE...TACOS!" Gir said in excitement as he lied down and hold onto Zim's leg.  
  
"No, not now Gir. Let go of my leg." Zim said.  
  
"No, unless you buy tacos for me." Gir said.  
  
"No." Zim said as he dragged Gir held onto his leg.  
  
"YES!" Gir said.  
  
"NO." Zim said.  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"FOR THE FINAL STRAW GIR! NO! OR ELSE I'LL SHUT YOU DOWN!" Zim yelled at Gir as Gir whimpered and stopped begging him.  
  
"Now...by tomorrow...I shall put in his drink...the pill would dissolve and I would wait until he drinks it and then BAM! I'm going into his body..." Zim said as he grinned and was about to laugh except Gir interrupted and asked the question.  
  
"AWW! You're trying to make him dumb!" Gir said.  
  
"So? He's my enemy!! I have a right to make him dumb! Look! I have a license for it!" Zim showed Gir his license and it said, "RIGHTS TO MAKE AN ENEMY DUMB AND EVERYTHING."  
  
"You wrote that, nobody actually does that kind of license." Gir said.  
  
"How come you get so smart, Gir? You never talked so smart before but now this? Hell no, I don't need to hear your lecture. Anyways...back to my line after I said something about the pill." Zim said and he broke down, laughing insanity.  
  
I know!! Short story!!! Sowwie!!! R&R PLEASE!! THWANK U! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA! looks around then glares what? Just review it anyways. 


End file.
